Enter the Garden
Enter the Garden is one of three episodes starring Buddhist Monkey, a character that is special within the Happy Tree Friends universe. It aired on the Happy Tree Friends: Second Serving DVD on October 14, 2003. It released online on March 19, 2009. Plot In a tranquil Oriental garden, Buddhist Monkey watches over and prays to a lone flower in a vase. Suddenly, from the shadows, three Generic Tree Ninja emerge out of the snow, holding gardening tools in attack positions. The ninja begin destroying plants in the garden, and Buddhist Monkey tries with great difficulty to repress his rage through meditation. When one of the ninja breaks the stem of the flower he was previously praying to, Buddhist Monkey snaps and begins to fight back. An aura emits from his body, and a shock wave travels through the ground, splitting it in half. When the split reaches the Generic Tree Ninja, one of them splits in half as well. Buddhist Monkey then dodges some attacks and punches another Generic Tree Ninja so hard that his bones and organs fly out of his body upon impact with a large stone. The final Generic Tree Ninja uses his powers to multiply himself. Buddhist Monkey picks up a spade and throws it, defeating all of the dopplegangers and turning it into a one-on-one fight. Buddhist Monkey proceeds to punch the final ninja so hard that he flies out of the garden, destroying a forest, splitting a mountain in half, and flying into the setting sun. Fearing for the life of his flower, Buddhist Monkey uses his powers to try and resurrect the falling plant. When this fails, a lone tear rolls down Buddhist Monkey's cheek and lands on the flower. Suddenly, the flower comes back to life and stands up straight. Relieved, Buddhist Monkey goes back to praying. Deaths #A Generic Tree Ninja is split in half by a shock wave Buddhist Monkey sends through the ground. #A Generic Tree Ninja's bones and organs are forced out of his body through his eye sockets upon him being punched by Buddhist Monkey and flying into a rock. #A Generic Tree Ninja is punched into the setting sun by Buddhist Monkey. Destruction #A Generic Tree Ninja throws shovels at some trees. #Numerous trees are sliced and kicked to pieces. #Some bamboo is removed from the ground and is used to crush some flowers. #Buddhist Monkey's flower has it's "neck" twisted by a Generic Tree Ninja. #A Generic Tree Ninja's shozoku is sliced in half. Another shozoku is burnt in the sun. #Buddhist Monkey leaves a crack in the ground. #Numerous trees are uprooted and a mountain is cut in half. Goofs #The Generic Tree Ninjas tails disappear several times. #The petal that Buddhist Monkey removes from his flower disappears when he goes crazy. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes Category:No Females Category:Buddhist Monkey Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Starring Buddhist Monkey Category:Episodes Starring Generic Tree Ninjas Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:2003 Episodes